Moment of Truth
by Dr. Nat
Summary: The aftermath of a battle makes Natasha and Clint ponder their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Moment of Truth**

**Chapter One**

Time seemed to slow in the midst of a firefight. It always did. Hawkeye was at her side, providing sarcastic analysis of the battle while firing arrows with uncanny accuracy. Natasha slid new clips into her twin pistols, but before she could find a target, the archer pushed her to the ground.

Natasha rolled to her knees, fired twice at an advancing adversary, and asked angrily, "What was that for, Barton?" When she got no reply, she asked again, "Clint?" She glanced at the archer. "Shit."

Hawkeye leaned heavily against the overturned car behind them. Crimson blood seeped through his fingers where he pressed his hand against his left shoulder.

Natasha fired a few more rounds, then was at Barton's side. "That was meant for me," she stated as she eased the archer to a sitting position against the car. "Now I have more red in my ledger."

"Tasha, friends don't keep track."

Looking around with an experienced eye, Natasha noticed the battle was rapidly waning. Once again, the Avengers were victorious. She spoke into her com-link, "Hawkeye's wounded. Send medics immediately." Looking into Clint's eyes, she asked, "How bad?"

"No worse than Algiers," he replied with a weak smile. He wasn't about to admit how much it hurt.

"Algiers was bad enough. Let me see." Gently, Natasha pulled Barton's hand aside and studied the wound. Too much blood pumped steadily from the ugly hole and ran down his arm and side. "Liar. This is much worse than Algiers." Romanoff pressed her hands firmly against the wound in an effort to slow the bleeding.

Hawkeye grunted with the sudden sharp pain. He felt beads of cold sweat running down his face. An uneasy sickness settled in the pit of his stomach. That and the way his usually razor-sharp vision was fading told him he was bleeding out. He wouldn't be conscious much longer. "Tash…" he said weakly. "Tash… I…" The archer's eyes slipped shut.

"Hey! Barton! Look at me, Clint!" Romanoff demanded. "Damn it, where are those medics?" she shouted into her com-link.

* * *

Please review. Usually I write original fiction, but I watched the Avengers movie and enjoyed the chemistry between Clint and Natasha. This little story just wouldn't leave my head, so I decided to share it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **My thanks to those who submitted reviews and have taken an interest in this story. As I said before, I generally write original fiction (and rather boring science articles) so I appreciate the encouragement with my first foray into fanfiction.

* * *

**Moment of Truth**

**Chapter Two**

"The bullet nicked an artery," Bruce explained to the rest of the Avengers, who were anxiously awaiting news. Banner fidgeted nervously. "Clint lost a lot of blood."

"Will he be all right?" Romanoff asked sharply.

"He should be. He needs rest to allow the shoulder to heal. No shooting that bow of his for a while."

"Can I see him?"

Banner nodded. "But he probably won't wake up for some time yet."

Romanoff didn't care. She pushed past the doctor into the small room. Clint lay unmoving on the bed, the wound in his shoulder hidden under a pile of white gauze. "It should be me there," she said quietly. Reaching out, she stroked his cheek tenderly, a gesture of caring she would not dare were Clint conscious. "Thank you."

Sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs next to the bed, Natasha settled in for a long vigil.

* * *

Time became irrelevant to Natasha. She had no idea how many minutes, or hours, had passed. The other Avengers had visited and tried, in their own ways, to offer her comfort. Bruce assured her that Clint was strong. Steve brought her tea. Tony refrained from making annoying comments. But none of that eased Natasha's concern for Barton.

A deep voice interrupted her vigil. "How fares the Hawkman?" Thor's voice was uncharacteristically soft and concerned.

"He hasn't woken yet," Natasha replied.

Without an invitation, Thor took a seat in the other uncomfortable plastic chair in the room. He looked decidedly un-superhero-like, wearing jeans and an untucked flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He actually looked more like one of the workmen still making repairs to Stark Tower.

After a long silence, Thor asked, "Why have you never told him?"

"Told him what?"

"That you love him."

Natasha didn't reply.

"When I left New Mexico for Asgard, I did not tell Jane Foster my feelings," the Thunder God explained softly. "Then when I could not return to her… It pained me that she might never know of my love for her. Simple words I should have spoken." Thor smiled shyly. "I tell her every day now."

"It's not so easy," Romanoff argued.

"Do you think it is easy for us? A mortal and an Asgardian?" Thor shook his head. "No, it is not easy, but it is worth it." He stood. "I must go now. Jane has promised to teach me how to drive her car. Please consider what I have said, my lady." The god bowed formally and departed, leaving Natasha alone with her thoughts.

* * *

If you have a chance, please submit a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**Once again, my sincere thanks to all who left reviews and have taken an interest in this story. I must say, this has been a pleasant diversion away from my research and real job. This is the last chapter. Perhaps I will be inspired to write more with these two interesting characters, but who knows? I did forget to indicate earlier, I am not a native speaker of English, so I must apologise for any mistakes I have made with the language in this or the previous chapters.

* * *

**Moment of Truth**

**Chapter Three**

"Did you hear that? Thor is learning how to drive," Natasha said after the god had departed. She waited, but saw no change in the unconscious archer. Finally she exclaimed angrily, "Damn it, Clint! Wake up! Wake up and tell me you'll be all right."

For a very long moment nothing happened, then Barton's eyes flickered. He fought free from dark oblivion despite the pain that assaulted his senses. Forcing open his eyes, he was greeted by Natasha's concerned face. Hawkeye whispered her name.

"Finally, Clint! How do you feel?"

Barton smiled weakly. "Glad I'm not on the road today."

"You heard that?"

He nodded slightly.

"Did you hear anything else?"

"Should I have?" Clint took a deep breath. He exhaled slowly, unsuccessfully trying not to groan. He hadn't hurt this much in a very long time.

Natasha saw the lines of agony etched on the archer's face. For her. He had taken the bullet for her. He was enduring this for her. She wished she could ease his pain. Reaching out tentatively, she ran her fingers through the hair at his temples.

Barton closed his eyes and sighed at the pleasant, gentle touch. "Tasha…"

Before he could complete his thought, before she lost her courage, Romanoff interrupted. "Clint, I think I love you."

Barton's eyes shot open.

"I know it won't be easy. I know..."

"I know I love you, Natasha."

Romanoff flashed a rare, tentative smile. She leaned down and gently kissed Clint. His pain seemed to ease substantially.

"You can do that again," he commented, wishing he was not so weak. Wishing he could hold her. Wanting to kiss her in a way she would never doubt his feelings for her.

"I'll do that and much more when you're healed," Natasha vowed. She leaned down and kissed him again.

They took their time, savouring the kiss, tasting the sweetness of each other and the promise of love.

**FIN**

* * *

I know, it is a sappy ending, but I do think these two deserve a little happiness. Thank you for taking the time to read this story, and please leave a review.


End file.
